Particularly, the coastal areas have made remarkable achievements in economy. However, economic development prompts people to “borrow” land resources from seas and rivers to meet their production and operation demands. The projects of reclamation, wharves and piers of cross-river (sea) bridges all need to build dikes in water (rivers or seas). Whereas, the existing construction methods are time consuming and inefficient and unable to realize direct over-water construction and meet actual requirements.